degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Los Angeles Crazy Lane Season 1 Episode 1- Bring Me To Life
Main Plot: Andrew/Althea (The first scene is shown at school. "Breathing" by Yellowcard plays. Andrew is shown walking to school. Kristen runs infront of him) Kristen: Andrew! Andrew: Kristen! (Kristen hugs Andrew) Andrew: How was Europe? Kristen: Fun, I liked Spain the most. (Autumn, Nathan and Payson walk alongside with them) Autumn: That mean hot Spanish guys and tongue with French guys? Kristen: Hey! Autumn: Krissy! (Kristen hugs Autumn) Payson: Welcome back! (Payson hugs her) Nathan: Don't leave me hangin'. (Kristen hugs Nathan) Kristen: This'll be the best year ever! Autumn: Let's count on it. Opening Sub Plot: Jayden/Lila (Lila is walking but stops as her and Jayden come face to face) Lila: Jayden. Jayden: Lila. (Lila walks over to Blaise and Moon) Lila: Hi. Blaise: What the hell? Why did you 2 even break up? Lila: If you dated him you'd understand. Moon: I can't believe you 2 broke up. We'd also understand if we weren't part of the non-virgin club. Blaise: Avoid him. Moon: What? Blaise: You 2 seem all awkward. So.... Lila: I just might and focus on swim season. Moon: That's a plan. Tird Plot: Regina/Aqua (In the cafeteria) Regina: Megan! Megan:Regina! (They air kiss and ten giggle as they hug) Regina: And someone's been working out. Tyrone: Ladies. Regina: Ah, new year things will go my way. Hey Goth Girl! A bit early for Halloween isn't it? Moon: Shut up bitch! Christian: Who is she? (Aqua comes into the cafeteria looking lost) Blaise: That's Aqua Jacobs. Kristen: The ''Aqua Jacobs. Megan: Aqua Jacobs? Tyrone: She's a model what is she doing here? Regina: Leaving! ''(Regina storms out of her seat and walks angrily to Aqua) Kristen: Uh-oh bitch alert! Regina: Listen you--- Kristen: Hey Regina:! Leave her alone! Just cause there's a new girl here doesn't mean she's stealing your thunder! Regina: Who asked you? Kristen: Oh just shut up and sit back down. Regina: Both of you just made my list. Kristen: New here? Aqua: Yeah. Kristen: Ignore Regina Buffay. She's queen bee aka the meanest, nastiest, cold-hearted thing here. Sit with us. Regina: I hate her! Main Plot: Andrew/Althea (The next day. Althea trips and falls on her way in) Andrew: Ooh! You alright? (Andrew helps up Althea) Althea: Hi. Yeah, except my chin. I'm Althea. Andrew: Andrew. You new here? Regina: New girl? Interesting. Let's be friends. Althea: No. At my old school, I knew a girl just like you.An evil little cow who wears the most girly and disgusting clothhes and makes fun of others. Regina: Cow? You're the cow! MOO SOPHOMORE MOO!!!!!!! Althea: Were's my first class? (Andrew looks at Althea's schedule) Andrew: Same as me. (Andrew and Althea walk into English class) Miss Wilkerson: You must be te new girl. Everyone welcome Althea Tompkins. Althea: Thanks. (Andrew sits at his his desk smiling) Nathan: Who ya starin' at? Andrew: Miss Wilkerson duh. Kristen: Liar it's obviously Althea. Andrew: What? Payson: You liiiiiiiiiiiiike her. Andrew: Stop it. Autumn: You looooooooooooove her. Andrew: Cut it out she is cute and so pretty. (Althea sits next to Andrew and smiles at him). Andrew smiles back. Sub Plot: Jayden/Lila (In sciene class) Ariana: Who's ready for some experimentin'? I know I am. Traylor: Jayden. Jayden? Jayden. Jayden! (Jayden is looking over at Lila talking to Blaise and Moon) Traylor: Dude! (Traylor taps Jayden) Jayden: Oh sorry. Ariana: Get over her. Jayden: You wouldn't understand, cause for one thing you still have your v-card and b you're not jealous and immature for her. Traylor: Dude you two-- no way. She's like damn. Ariana: If I were you I'd try to get closure. Traylor: I mean you two broke up, Ariana you're right he needs closure from her! Ariana: Yeah. Jayden: Ok. Oh crap! It's overflowing! Ariana: Aaah! Third Plot: Regina/Aqua (Outside on the track) Regina: What a fuck-ing showoff. Megan: But it's Aqua Jacobs. Aqua: Hi, Aqua Jacobs. Tyrone: You available? Aqua: Yeah but not for you. Regina: What do you want? Aqua: You to stop talking crap at me. You started the conflict not me. Megan: I may have been your biggest fan but she's queen of the school, top dog, head cheerleader. Aqua: Don't care bitches. Not you though Ty. (Aqua runs past them) Tyrone: Hot damn she knows my name! Regina: Yeah and she had gained an enemy. Main Plot: Andrew/Althea (The next day) Althea: Is that Aqua Jacobs? Andrew: Yeah. Althea: Nice. Andrew: Hi Kristen. Remeber Althea. Kristen: Hi. (Kristen shakes Althea's hand) Althea: I'm glad we formally met. I needed you 2 since this one guy I dated was a jerk back in Alabama. Kristen: Aww what happen? Althea: He cheated on me with some bitch. He likes bimbos wo aren't how he says too tall and likes them like sticks. Later. (Althea walks away) Kristen: Insert Andrew Matthews. Andrew: Ok Kristen Mendez. (Kristen and Andrew laugh) Sub Plot: Jayden/Lila (In drama class in the auditorium) Blaise: Oh my god. Teacher crush. Moon: Blaise, he is hot though. Mr Dawson: Today we will be doing one of your scripts you wrote last night. Volunteers? Ok Jayden. Jayden: Thanks Mr Dawson. I need a partner it's a two-person thing. Mr Dawson: How about Lila. Lila: Ok. (Lila goes on stage) Lila: Jayden what the hell? Jayden: All couples who break up need closure. Now get in character. Lila: How could you do this to me?! Jayden: Honest mistake I promise! Lila: I can't do this anymore. Jayden: I'm sorry. Lila: Why not prove it. (Lila and Jayden start kissing. The class applauds) Mr Dawson: Excellent work both of you. Lila: Like your script Jayden. Third Plot: Regina/Aqua Regina: Damn! Aqua: Me? Damn you! I was assigned this locker. I'm not too happy about it either bitch! You're not all that you stuck-up snob. Regina: Just stay out of my way! Aqua: Fine. Fake as bitch! (Regina slaps Aqua) Aqua: Oh no you did not. Regina: I did sweetie. (Aqua kicks Regina from behind) (Regina pulls Aqua's hair, Aqua tackles Regina. Tyrone gets out his iphone to film the fight. and a crowd appears Aqua punches Regina, Regina throws Aqua to the other side, Aqua gets a trashcan and throws it at Regina and then throws her backpack) Mr Hart: Ok ladies stop it! My office! NOW! Blaise: Whoa Aqua Jacobs in a catfight. Main Plot: Andrew/Althea (At lunch) Autumn: Hi I'm Autumn! Sit here! (Althea sits with Autumn) Autumn: So what do you think about Andrew? Althea: Althea. Think or think? Autumn: Lots of girls talk about him. (Althea looks over at im with Payson goofing off) Althea: He's kinda cute. Autumn: Ask him to hang with you after school sometime as buddies. Althea: Ok. Cause I don't wanna rush into anything, I dated a total jackass who cheated on me. Autumn: Aww, you can do better girl. Althea: Agreed. (Althea and Autmn shake hands) Sub Plot: Jayden/Lila (In the lunch line) Lila: Jayden. Jayden: Hey so about that kiss. Lila: Jayden, i think we should just be friends for now. Jayden: Really? Lila: Hell yeah. Guys and girls can be buds. Plus let's not one kiss mess everythng up all like a magic explosivo boom boom Jayden: That explains Ariana. Lila: I know that for a fact. Jayden: Sit with us? Lila: Sure. Jayden: Awesome. (Lila and Jayden walk to their table) Third Plot: Regina/Aqua (In te office) Mr Hart: Miss Buffay, Miss Jacobs. Explain to me what happened. Regina: She started th whole thing. She called me a slut and then attacked me! Aqua: That is not true she slapped me first! Regina: You did ''call me a fakeass bitch! Aqua: You are bitch! Regina: Slut! You threw a trashcan at me! Mr Hart: LADIES! Both of you after school detention! For two weeks! Regina: But I have to go to cheer practice! Mr Hart: You should've thought of that before you fought with Aqua! And Miss Jacobs you do not get special treatment here. Aqua: I don't expect it. Mr Hart: Out of my office. ''(They leave) Jayley: Badass. Kristen: She's got alot of guts to fight the queen bee. Regina: Bitch. Aqua: Hater. Main Plot: Andrew/Althea (After school) Andrew: Althea! Althea: Hi Andrew! Andrew: So you maybe wanna..... hang out sometime after school? Althea: It's a time and school's not goin' on right now. Andrew: So today? Althea: Yeah sure it's a date a friendly date. Andrew: Cool. Let's go get some coffee or something. Althea: Sounds great. Andrew: Yeah. Althea: I like this year so far. Andrew: Oh me too. (Andrew puts his arm over Althea) Category:Blog posts